


Pyrrha's Cuckquean Awakening

by MegaPandaThing



Series: Pyrrha's Cuckquean Adventures [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckquean, F/M, Inflation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaPandaThing/pseuds/MegaPandaThing
Summary: Pyrrha loves her amazing boyfriend, but in the bedroom he is far too much for Pyrrha to handle alone. So she decides it is time for extra help. She had no idea that this would become something so much more to her.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Pyrrha's Cuckquean Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578466
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Pyrrha's Cuckquean Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of NaughtyRWBY (If you're reading this. I hope you enjoy it!)

Pyrrha was the happiest she had ever been. Since starting Beacon, she now had many new friends, a wonderful team, and now she even had a boyfriend. Jaune was sweet, loving, a gentleman and perfect in every single way. . . Except one. His dick. It was huge! And not only that, because of his aura, Jaune’s stamina and libido were insane. Pyrrha usually couldn’t feel her legs after their lovemaking. It was time for some reinforcements. And she knew just the experienced girl to help her out. . . Yang Xiao Long.

During one of the many boring lectures Pyrrha had to attend at beacon, Pyrrha scribbled a message for Yang down on a note and passed it to the busty blonde sat next to her. Yang looked at Pyrrha with a confused expression, Pyrrha responded by pointing to her folded note. Yang discreetly opened the note and read its contents.

‘Yang, meet me behind the main hall when this lesson is over. I have a proposition for you.’

Yang smirked and looked at Pyrrha who responded with a suggestive wink, both girls would exchange quick glances as the lesson progressed. Once the lecture reached its end Pyrrha gave Jaune an affectionate kiss on the lips and said

“I’ve got to go help Yang out with something I’ll meet you back at the dorm okay?”

“Sure thing Pyrrha! Take care and I’ll make you some food for when you get back.” Jaune’s reply was sweet as ever.

  
Pyrrha’s heart warmed each time she spoke to the handsome boy she was dating and she knew her plan would be a treat for both of them. She and Yang made their way through the maze-like hallways of Beacon Academy until they found themselves at the agreed place behind the main hall. Turning to face Yang Pyrrha laid out her plan.  
Yang listened intently as Pyrrha explained the troubles she had with the size of Jaune’s dick and his seemingly endless stamina. Yang’s eyes widened in excitement as she began to figure out what Pyrrha was asking of her.

“So, you want some advice on how you can handle Jaune’s raw masculinity?” Yang suggested with a seductive smile. “Not quite Yang. I want you to be the one he fucks” Pyrrha said with a shy giggle.

“Oh my Pyrrha! I didn't realise you were so kinky. I was waiting for the day you’d find your kink.”

With those words Yang’s grin widened as she pulled Pyrrha into a warm hug, Pyrrha was confused by Yang’s words but decided to ignore them for now. With their mission in mind the two beautiful women went back to team JNPR’s dorm to find Nora and Ren absent and Jaune arc sat at his bed reading a comic book. As Pyrrha and Yang entered they closed the door behind them quietly, the soft clank of the door closing caught Jaune’s attention as he looked up to see Yang standing confidently in front of him, her shirt was partially unbuttoned to air her cleavage but Pyrrha knew the approach Yang was aiming for. Pyrrha was smiling in anticipation at thought of her lover fucking Yang with the same power he fucked her with.

“Jaune, Yang has been kind enough to join us for our love making session today. Don’t worry about me feeling bad, I’m gonna be watching the entire time.”

Pyrrha’s voice was like silk to both Yang and Jaune’s ears, the arousal of the two blondes was clear to see almost the instant Pyrrha began talking. When she put her mind to it Pyrrha could go from a well-behaved student to an enchanting sexual beauty. A trait she knew Jaune loved and Yang had just seen for the very first time, Yang saw Jaune’s rising bulge in his jeans and wasted no time in removing them from the boy. Once his underwear was gone as well Yang saw Jaune’s huge dick for the first time, Yang now understood perfectly why Pyrrha struggled to take such a beast from the size alone. But Yang was undeterred by Jaune’s size and would prove to both Jaune and Pyrrha that she was the right girl to spice up their sex life.

Getting down on the bed Yang crawled to Jaune’s cock and brought her face straight up to it, bringing her soft skin into contact with the cock. Yang placed slow and deliberate kisses up and down Jaune’s shaft while Pyrrha slowly removed her clothes to give Jaune a little extra show. Yang was practically drooling over Jaune’s length and slowly took his dick into her warm mouth, using her experience Yang bobbed her head along the shaft’s entire length, trailing her tongue along to add more pleasure for Jaune. Jaune could not contain noises of enjoyment as Yang worked her magic on his cock, shivers ran up his spine as Yang hummed happily around his cock.

Pyrrha was now sat on the opposite bed with her leg’s spread wide, her fingers were already vigorously pleasing her clit as she watch Jaune’s reactions to Yang’s expert cock sucking. She watched with glee as Yang released Jaune’s cock and saw her spit trailing down the incredibly thick member, Pyrrha knew what kind of man Jaune was in bed and she decided to wait to see if Yang could really handle her boyfriend when he finally took the initiative.

That is if Yang hadn’t taken the initiative first, she finger’s movement intensified as Yang laid herself down on the bed next to Jaune, spreading her thick, strong legs to give both Pyrrha and Jaune the perfect view of her hairless pussy. Jaune understood what Yang wanted him to do and practically tore his own clothes off and lined himself up with Yang’s soaking wet folds, he looked to Pyrrha with a loving smile and Pyrrha gave a nod. Jaune then ploughed his cock straight into Yang’s pussy and she moaned in pleasure, Pyrrha saw the outline of Jaune’s beastly cock as it plunged in and out of the beautiful blonde girl.

Pyrrha had never felt more aroused in her life, she ceased pleasuring he clit and put two slender fingers into her own pussy and rapidly fingered herself, moaning out in sheer passion as she never took her eyes away from the sight of her boyfriend fucking another woman. She loved the lewd expressions Yang was making as Jaune filled her insides with his huge cock, she loved watching Yang’s breast bounce wildly as Jaune’s pace increased. But the real main attraction for Pyrrha was watching Jaune utterly dominate Yang, Pyrrha finally saw how she might look when she and Jaune made love. As she fingered herself, she brought another hand up to her breast and played with the large, soft mound.

“Pyrrha! He’s so big!” Yang gasped

Jaune was completely silent as he pounded into the sexy blonde girl, his body alive with pleasure beyond describing as Yang’s walls tighten and flexed around his cock. Unlike Pyrrha Yang was taking his cock without any resistance from her body, he cast his gaze over to Pyrrha and saw his lover furiously masturbating to the two blondes fucking. He felt himself approach his climax at the sight of his girlfriend enjoying herself so much, he groaned loudly as he released his first load into Yang. Yang came hard at the feeling of so much cum filling her insides up, her panting reaching a fever pitch as her own juices covered the bedsheets beneath her.

Pyrrha thought Yang had reached her limit sooner than her reputation said, however she was delighted to see Yang still hand energy to spare as she flipped Jaune over so now Yang was on top and Jaune lay on the bed. The two fuck hungry blondes wasted no time as Yang instantly began riding Jaune’s cock with rough slams. Only occasionally did Yang slow down to rotate her hips around Jaune’s dick, giving him the added pleasure of her walls caressing the boy’s length. Pyrrha suddenly came hard from a combination of the divine sight before her and her own arousal.

Unlike every other time, where Pyrrha was spent after the first climax she found her current situation left her ready and able to continue pleasing her body. This time Yang and Jaune both watched as Pyrrha began slowly fisting her pussy, the two blondes fucked each other even harder, both of them were sent into a sexual overdrive knowing Pyrrha was watching them so intently.

“That’s it Yang take his monstrous cock! Jaune you’re doing great! Show me more!” The amazon practically screamed from the raw pleasure she was feeling.

Nothing had ever aroused Pyrrha more in her entire life, her boyfriend was so strong and so manly when he was fucking Yang, where a normal girlfriend would feel bitter envy Pyrrha only felt the most overpowering lust she had ever felt. She came countless times as the two blondes fucked for hours on end, neither one seemed to run out of stamina, Jaune had cum on Yang’s stomach and breasts more times than Pyrrha thought possible. The bed sheets beneath Yang were soaked like they had been out in the rain; the busty blonde was panting in her sexual haze as her breasts bounced and shook with the force of Jaune’s fucking. The two switch positions so now Yang was on all fours, her large, round breasts hanging freely and bouncing with each thrust Jaune gave. All three of them were lost in their own sexual lusts as they indulged their strongest urges, Pyrrha got up from the other bed and walked behind her boyfriend.

"That's right Jaune, fuck this busty slut for me. Show me what you can do."

Pyrrha whispered lustful temptations into her boyfriends ears, before switching to Yang and groping her tits and kissing her neck. Yang was overwhelmed with heavenly feelings as Pyrrha whispered promises of being fucked like this every day. Yang felt her whole body flush with arousal once again as she neared her final climax.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum again!” Yang moaned out like a true slut.

Yang’s body arched as she shook from her most powerful orgasm yet as her juices sprayed out as Jaune continued thrusting throughout her climax, Jaune slammed into Yang one last time as he let loose his biggest load. Yang’s stomach inflated drastically from the sheer amount of cum being pumped into her, she screamed out in pure pleasure as both her and Jaune finally tired out. They moved apart from each other and laid down on the bed, leaving enough room between the two for Pyrrha.

As Pyrrha approached the two, she felt a sense of powerful satisfaction from arranging this lust filled encounter. A confident smile stretched across her face as she laid between her amazing boyfriend and their new sexual partner.

Yang was right, Pyrrha really had discovered her kink.

She was a cuckquean, through and through.


End file.
